


Inconvenient Timing

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan gets her first period while on Bandomeer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is thus far my least favorite of the nano prep fics.

Qui-Gon is thinking hard, focused on the Offworld logo and Obi-Wan can feel the Force moving.

If Qui-Gon would just move away, at least one of them could get out of here.

And then the door opens and they're running again.

Obi-Wan can be forgiven for not noticing.

***

She notices that something's off while Qui-Gon is dismantling the bomb. At first it’s just a sudden awareness of the way her belly is cramping, low and painful. Then there's a trickle of fluid between her legs and-

Obi-Wan can't panic about this now. She doesn't have time. And anyway. She might be wrong. Force, let her be wrong.

***

She is so very grateful when Qui-Gon sends her off to pack.

The moment he turns his attention elsewhere she rushes into the fresher and pulls down her pants.

She should have brought extra clothing with her. Now she'll have to pull her bloody pants back up and go back outside to get a clean pair. Hopefully Qui-Gon won't notice.

***

Between the constant travel, the stress and the need to adjust to new planetary rhythms so frequently, her body doesn't settle into a regular rhythm for many years. When she's fifteen her Healer insists that she keep track and check in with the Healer at least once a year. It's irritating but it’s better than discovering that something is wrong by collapsing mid-firefight or something.

***

Her body has terrible timing. Somehow she often ends up bleeding when they're on a mission that strains her control over her emotions. It's terribly inconvenient, this distraction.

By the time she's seventeen she's considering asking the Healers if there’s some way to make it stop, at least for a few years.

***

The first time she starts bleeding in the middle of a difficult mission with Anakin, it's a disaster.

Her shoulder's injured and when Anakin notices the blood on her pants (Why does she bleed through her clothes so often? Maybe she needs thicker pants or underwear.) he panics. After all, if her shoulder is the only part of her that's injured, why is there blood on her pants?

Once she explains what’s happening, he's calm again and not nearly as bothered as she'd expected.

Later, it occurs to her that he spent his first nine years living with his mother, who probably had a more stable rhythm than Obi-Wan. Anakin already knows what this is and he's probably used to it.


End file.
